


Serious Case of the Body Snatchers

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Humor, M/M, super wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Stiles and Dean woke up not feeling entirely like themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Case of the Body Snatchers

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd all mistakes of any kind are mine.

Holy shit! Deans head hurt like a bitch. He really can't remember the night before so he assumes that's the reason why. 

Until... 

"Stiles?" groggy voice says. A voice who isn't Cas. 

"What's a stiles?" 

"You, you idiot." The voice sighs dramatically. "Go to sleep." 

"I think you are confused. Who are you by the way?" 

The man beside Dean sat up. "I'm Derek. Your boyfriend. Now sleep, Stiles." 

"No. My boyfriend is Cas. I'm not Stiles, I'm Dean." Dean stood up ans noticed his reflection. 

Except it isn't his reflection at all. 

"Son of a bitch!" 

 

****

 

"Dean! Get up, we are behind schedule." A deep unfamiliar voice shouted. 

"Wha? Who are you? Where am I?" Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth. His voice was deep... Too deep. 

"Har fucking har, Dean." the voice revealed a very tall man. "Get the fuck up." 

"Who's Dean?" Stiles asked. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Sam, your 'Sammy', and younger brother." 

"Doesn't ring a bell." Stiles rose from bed. 

Sam grabbed Stiles and splashed some water in his face. "Oh not a demon, let's try this.." 

Demon? What?

"What about this?" Sam pulled a sliver knife. 

"Ar-are you going to cut me?" Stiles stuttered. 

"Mmhhmm, Not!Dean." Sam pressed the knife against Stiles' skin and cut his skin. 

"Ow! You hurt me!" Stiles growled. 

"What are you?" 

"Human."

"How did you get into my brother? Wait if you are here then that means my brother is where you came from!" 

"Yeah, I guess it would work that way." Stiles wiped his blood with the covers. 

"Cas! Get in here!" Sam shouted at the ceiling. 

"Why are you yelling at the ceiling?" Before Stiles could get an answer a flutter of wings sounded behind him. Stiles faced the origin of the noise. Which turns out to be a man in a long trench coat. 

"Hello, Sam." His gravely voice greeted. "Dean? You seem off." 

"Yeah, I tried the holy water and sliver. He's human. He also says he's not Dean. I think I believe him." Sam shrugged. "Where were you?" 

"Charlie called out to me. I went to her aid." 

"How is she?" 

"Fine." Cas turned to Stiles crowding his personal space. "Dean? You do not seem like your usual self." 

"I am not DEAN! I'm stiles." Stiles snapped shoving Cas back causing him to stubble. "I'm sorry, I usually have no affect we I shove some one." 

"Affect or no affect. Do not use Dean's limbs as weapons you heathen." Cas sneered. 

"Let's go find Dean. I think he might be where Stiles came from." 

"Where's that, Sam?" 

"Beacon Hills." Stiles responded.

"I will meet you there."

Before Sam can stop Cas he disappeared. "Let's hurry before he does something not so smart."

 

****

 

Dean was surrounded by teens in seconds after this 'Derek' made a phone call. 

"Back off!" Dean growled out. "I'll kill you I swear." 

"Stiles," crooked jawed teen stepped forward. "It's me Scott." 

"My name is Dean, not Stills."

"Stiles," an Asian girl corrected. 

"Whatever," Dean rolled his eyes. Then they lit up. "I'll call Sammy!" 

"Who?" Scott asked. 

"Shuddup!" he hissed then dialed Sam's number.  

"Ello?" Oh the sweet sound of Sam's voice. 

"Sam! Sammy, it's me Dean. You gotta believe me. I know my voice is higher than usually and right now I can't seem to shut up. Which is really weird even for me, speaking of weird how's Cas-" 

"Dean!" Sam shouted interrupting him "I believe you.  Cas is on his way, so am I with your body." 

"Thank god! How long?" 

"I'll be there first thing." Sam sighed. "At the looks of this traffic probably this afternoon-"

"Hey," Said Deans real wonderful voice through the phone. 

"Give it back!" Sam shouted in the background. 

"Give me Scott," his voice pleaded. 

"No," Dean said looking at Scott. "I don't think I wanna."

"C'mon, you are using my phone." Not!Dean most likely Stiles begged. 

"I'll send dick pics to all your contacts, don't test me." Dean smirked. 

"What no! My dad's on there!"

"Ha! More the fun."

"Then I'll do the same."

"Go ahead." Dean shrugged. "Half my contacts already saw my dick and the other half are dead."

"You keep numbers of dead people?" The curly lanky one asked. 

Dean ignored him. "Bye now," he hung up and deleted Sam's number from the phone. 

"You are one weird person." curly sue commented. 

"Shuddup, Curly!" 

"It's Isaac." 

Dean shook his head. Damn teens these days.

"Dean?" Cas' familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Cas! How'd you find me?" Dean hugged his angel. 

"I located your soul." Cas looked around "Why are you hanging out with werewolves, a banshee, and a kitsune?" 

"I'm what?" Dean faced the monsters "Supernatural creatures?"

"What are you? How'd you know about us?" Isaac asked.

"I'm an Angel of The Lord. I know all."   

"Did he just say angel?" The short blond chuckled. 

"That's right short stuff,  Cas here is an angel of the Lord."

"Wow, can I see your wings? Are big, white and featherly? Oh, do you have a halo?" 

"Liam," Scotts voice warned. 

"Listen, Liam, your false assumptions on angels are so despicable! Do you ever read the bible? Angels are warriors!" Cas hissed. 

"Easy Cas." Dean sighed. 

"I'll go check in Sam. I'll be back." With that the angel was gone. 

"You hurt his feelings! I hope your happy!" Dean growled. 

"Geez, sorry man." Liam shrugged. 

 

****

 

"This car is amazing." Stiles said for the fiftieth time in ten minutes. 

"Stop leaving your fingerprints all over the the window. Dean will hate that." 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt-" 

"Hello Sam." Cas' voice interrupted causing Stiles to jump. 

"Don't do that!" Stiles panted, hand over his chest. 

"You do not get to tell me what and what not to do. You body snatcher." Cas narrowed his eyes at Stiles. 

"Enough, Cas." Sam shook his head. "Why are you back anyway?" 

"Check up on you." Cas responded. "Don't worry, I will return to Dean side shortly." 

"How's Scott?" Stiles asked. 

"I do not know any one of that name." Cas shrugged. 

"Tell the boy Cas." 

"He's fine, as well as the rest of your pack of misfits." Cas glared at Stiles. "Or should I say wolves? " 

Sam swerved the car. "Wolves?  Like were wolves?"

 "Yes, Sam. They know better than to hurt Dean when we have their precious little Genim." 

"Who told.. How do you know my real name?" 

Cas just stared deeply at me then he was gone. 

"I swear he's never usually like this. " Sam sighed. 

"Why is he like that, then?" 

"He just wants Dean back." Sam looked at Stiles. "No more talking from now on. I don't like people who run with wolves." 

"That's just racist," Stiles groaned.

"Shut up!"

 

****

 

Dean sat around the group of people who are now a bigger group of people. Since they figured out he was a hunter they asked him loads of questions. Which for the record were very ridiculous. 

They've also introduced themselves to Dean. Which shocked Dean personally. 

"Well, since we've spoken too much. How about you say something about yourself." Kira asked. 

 "Sorry, Princess" Dean huffed. "I don't share. " 

"Not all girls like to be called princesses, you know?" Kira hissed. 

"My bad, serial killer." Dean shrugged. "I apologize." 

"Dean," Cas appeared to his left. 

"Cas, you're back. How far is Sam?" 

"Hours away." Cas showed no gutter indication on elaborating. 

 "Why can't you zap Sam and Stiles here?" Asked lydia.

"And risk leaving Deans car with no supervision. I think not." Cas huffed.

"Aww you thought of baby." Dean smiled at the Angel.

"We've been here since 6:30. It's now 7:45." Malia stated. "We have to get to school, I have a history final." 

"School?!" Dean shouted. "I don't do school." 

"Too bad,  Stiles does." Danny smirked.

 Dean can't believe is life right now. It's been ages since he's been in a school to learn. Not only that! The owner of the body he's possessing has a hideous death trap of a car. 

"What's this shit?" I gestured at the poorly colored jeep. 

"That's Roscoe. Stiles' jeep." 

"It's fugly." Dean couldn't bare to look at it. "Damn I miss baby. I wonder how's she doing." 

 

****

 

"I think we could be there in about four and a half hours. Which isn't bad." Sam told Stiles. 

"That's good. I least I miss some school." 

"Does that mean will be going to b school for you? " 

"I guess so," Stiles shrugged. "Do I have anything to worry about? " 

"Nah," Sam said dismissively "Dean is the smartest person I know." 

"Then you need top meet Lydia! She's the smartest person I know! She's very beautiful too!" 

"She's your girl?" 

"Nah, I have a boyfriend. He's awesome, too." Stiles grinned proudly. "How about you?"

"Me? No, they never end well. Ever." 

"Why you are smoking hot, if I weren't taken I'll date you." 

"Dude, you are wearing my brothers face! Don't say things like that." Sam gagged. 

"Whatever dude." Stiles said as gets turned on the radio. 

"Bandaids don't fix bullet holes

you say sorry just for show

If you live like that

You live with ghosts..." the radio sang. 

Sam just let a long suffering sigh.  He had a feeling that time is going to go by slowly. 

 

****

 

"WHO THE HELL TAKES AP ANYTHING?" Dean hissed at the teens.

"Stiles does" Danny said with a smile.

"Enough with this 'Stiles does' I bet he even ain't all that." 

"I'd like to see how you really look like." Danny bit his lip. 

"Was that a flirtation?" Cas asked Dean. "Are you allowing this, Dean? Dean, answer me!" 

"God dammit Cas!" 

"No need to bring my father into this, Dean." 

"Cas, you need to go. It won't look good for a middle aged man to be lurking around a high school. Go to Sam." 

"You should see Derek." Scott joked. 

But, Dean.." 

 "Go to Sam!" 

"I love you not Sam!" Cas snapped. 

Dean felt his heart heavy in his chest. "Cas.." 

"No, Dean. I will go to Sam l, I would rather take my existence there." Cas disappeared. Dean didn't know why it felt like that would be the last time he ever saw Castiel. 

It wasn't intentional for Dean to anger Cas. He was just fustrated about the whole situation. Worries about why isn't here yet isn't helping Deans case. 

"Let's get going." Scott broke the silence. 

Dean didn't say an other word the entire way. 

 

****

 

"We are here!" Stiles shouted. 

"Yes finally." Sam exited the car, stretching his legs. 

"Let's go find my friends." 

"Yeah, Dean and Cas too." 

Beacon Hills was exactly how Stiles description it to Sam. A small town where everybody seems to know everybody else's busines. 

"I'll call Scott." Stiles said as he checked Dean watch. "It should be almost lunch." 

"Okay," 

Stiles pulled out Deans phone and dialed. He got an immediate pick up. 

"Stiles!" Scott said on the other side. 

"How'd you know?" 

"Dean recognized his number, dide, your voice is so deep. Like crazy!" 

"What can I say? Dude, you should see this guy! He's hot! So is brother!" 

"Dude, stop." Sam warned.

"Ditch school. Come to the preserve." Stiles said. "We are there now." 

"Be there is fifteen-" Scotts voice was cut off. 

"Gimme, Sam." Stiles' own voiced commanded. 

"Oh, how the tables have turned." Stiles mocked. 

"GIVE ME SAM!" Stiles was silent. He never used his voice so agressively. Honestly, Stiles didn't even know he had that in him. 

"He wants to talk to you." Stiles handed. The phone to Sam. Stiles watched as Sam spoke to Dean. Stiles noticed how Sam's shoulders seem to relax. He doesn't seem like he's unnerved. Which makes Stiles wonder how much they been through to together, causing them to calm by just knowing the other is okay. 

"Cas? Cas isn't with us Dean." Stiles heard Sam say. "Dean. You upset him, didn't you?" 

Sam looked like he was going to strangle someone. Hopefully not him. 

"He wouldn't stay far, Dean." Sam assured his brother. "I promise." 

That seemed to be the end of the conversion. Sam looked at Stiles and smiled. "They're coming." 

 

****

 

As soon as he the call with Sam, Dean ran toward where he parked the jeep with Kira by his side. 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" 

"I have to get to my body. Then I could apologize to Cas." Dean stated the engine. 

"How long have you been together?" 

"Not long. But we've known each other for years." 

"Awww, like friends-to-lovers kind of deal?" Kira squealed. 

"You can say that." 

The drive to the preserve was quick. Dean noticed Sam and his baby.  

"C'mon, Kira. That's Sam." Dean instructed the girl. 

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. 

"Dean?" Sam looked toward the voice. 

"I am so happy to see you," Dean smiled brightly. "Where's my body?" 

"He fell asleep." Sam shrugged. 

Dean looked back at Kira who was untied by her pack. 

"Let's do this," Dean cheered. 

"Do you guys even know what you're going?" Lydia asked. 

"I've searched it. All we need is, Dean and Stiles to be near each other while I chant the spell to reverse this one." Sam said as he pulled out the piece of paper. 

"Basically," Dean added. 

Sam pulled his into the car window. "Hey, Genim! Wake up!" 

"Fuck you, Samuel." Stiles groaned. 

"How'd you know his real name?" Isaac asked Sam. 

"Cas." Sam responded. 

"Guys! I've missed you so much!" Stiles group hugged with his pack. "Derek, I missed you the most." 

"Enough hugging my body. The last thing I need is you guys disgusting germs all over me." 

"Why? Because they aren't human?" Stiles asked. 

"Yes," 

"Just like your brother, you are a racist." Stiles declared. 

"Whatever , let's just get this over with." 

Dean grabbed both of Stiles' hands, as Sam chanted the necessary words to free then from this mess.

Dean felt a flutter in his chest. As he looked up He want looking into hid own eyes anymore but Stiles'. 

"It worked!" Dean hugged Sam. 

"I gotta admit, I'm going to miss being in that body" Stiles confessed. 

"I don't blame you." Malia "He's hot." 

"I like you just the way you're supposed to be." Derek said as he placed a kiss on Stiles' lips. "I can't wait to get you alone."  

"Cas! Castiel! I fucking love you too, you stupid angel. Come here and fucking kiss me." Dean shouted as the sky. 

"Dean, I am sorry." Cas voice said from behind Dean. "I was jealous. I did not mean to annoy you."

"Shut up, and kiss me." Dean pulled Cas into a kiss that started innocent but got heated.

"Thanks for taking care of Dean for me." Sam told the pack.  

"Same. Thanks for taking care of Stiles."Scott smiled. 

"Dean!" Sam shouted over his sholser. "It's time to get going." 

"Sure thing, Sammy." 

"Stay safe, Stiles." Sam pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you." 

"You too, Sam."

As the trio got into baby, Liam called out. "Wait! I never got to ask this. " 

"Go, ahead squirt" Dean smirked. 

"How do you guys know about the supernatural?"

Sam shared a look at Dean and Cas before saying. "We are just a couple of guys who got caught into this mess." 

"And got distracted along the way." Dean continued as he kissed Cas passionately. 

"Aww, C'mon. That's just too much to handle." Sam gagged. 

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean sneered. 

"I wonder who was the cause of this mishap." Cas said. 

"Don't shit on the moment Cas."

"Dean, I'm a celestial being I do not-" 

"We get it, Cas." The brothers groaned. 

The pack watched as the strange men drove off. Knowing that someday, some how they'll meet again. 

 .

 .

.

.

THE END !!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it.


End file.
